


My Past Self

by steterismylife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Young Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steterismylife/pseuds/steterismylife
Summary: Peter's younger self is causing a ruckus for fun.





	My Past Self

Everything was fine that morning and things had progressed in the same fashion that everyday does. Scott met Derek at the loft like he had asked and was in for a surprise. Derek held a younger brown haired boy by the arm who was struggling to get away from his hold. “We have a problem.” Derek growled as Peter sat at the table with his arms strapped down.

“Who is that?” Scott pointed to the young boy and Derek glanced at Peter then back to Scott. Scott looked between Peter and the younger boy before it hit him. “T-That’s Peter isn’t it?!” Scott gawked as he stared at the boy that Derek held. “What do we call him?”

“Don’t talk about me like I’m not in the room, you idiots. I can hear you both perfectly fine. Just call me Peter. I mean Derek did tie up the older me.” Younger Peter shrugged as he stood still. His arm was slanted up because of how Derek held it. 

Scott stared at the other then at Derek. “So… Why couldn’t Stiles come in?” He asked him confused.

“You know how he is with him. How do you think this one,” Derek shook the younger one that he held. “Would be with him?” Derek frowned to him and Scott sighed.

“Alright, I get what you’re saying but I am not sure how we’re going to keep him away from Stiles.” Scott mumbled and older Peter groaned as he moved in his chair but Derek glared at him and he stopped.

“We just have to prevent things from happening.” Scott nodded before he left and Derek pushed the teenage version of his uncle away.

“You’re staying in this loft for the time that you are here until I find a way to send you back.” Derek glanced to the older Peter. “And you’re going into your room.” The statement caused Peter to groan and glare at his younger self who just smirked to him. “Come on you two.” Derek went and put them in separate rooms before he had to leave.

* * *

The next day proceeded with little problems as Stiles stayed with Scott most of the day. But they were unaware of a teenager following them around with his eyes turning blue and staring at Stiles. A small smile played on young Peter’s lips as Derek pulled up alongside the duo. “I lost him…” Derek seemed very mad with himself. 

“Lost who?” Stiles asked as he bent down and Derek looked around for Scott.

“Wasn’t Scott just with you?” He frowned and Stiles frowned before he shook his head.

“Yeah but he went with Kira today after school. He just got picked up by her. So, he was here. I am just going to my car now.” Derek looked at Stiles as he spoke and followed the movements he made and watched how his lips moved before turning his attention to the car.

“Well… Be careful Stiles.” Derek mumbled to him as he shook his head slightly before speeding off in search of his uncle’s younger self.

Stiles continued to walk to his car. “My aren’t you a pretty one.” Stiles glanced and saw someone leaning against his car with his hands in his pockets

“What?” Stiles couldn’t help his face from burning up as he had barely controlled himself from stuttering. That was an odd reaction. Only one person ever got that.

“You heard me.” He looked up and smiled to Stiles. “You’re Stiles right? Heard you talking to Derek over there.” Immediately Stiles stomach twisted. Was this another Hale? They either like him, tolerate him or just tease him. He’d rather not have to deal with any more of the Hale family on his own anymore. He saw the other walk up to him and was just slightly taller. “You don’t need to know my name but I know one thing. You’re cute and I’m single. Why don’t we try it out and go on a date?” Stiles swallowed as he saw the wink afterwards and his heart raced slightly. Who in the hell did this kid think he was?

“I am sorry but I'm with someone already.” He closed the trunk to his jeep and swallowed as he went to walk to the driver's side. He jumped slightly when he saw the other leaning against it already and he glanced to the back of the car then to him. “Look here, I can’t cheat on the person I am with. They’ll kill you and bite the shit out of me.”

Stiles sighed and looked away as he didn’t notice the other advance, then he was pushed against his jeep. “I don’t think it's counted as cheating.” Peter smirked as he grabbed Stiles’ chin before he pulled him close and kissed him.

Stiles went wide eyed before pushing the other away. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand in disgust. “What the hell?! I told you I was taken, you weirdo!” He frowned. Peter shrugged as he licked his lips then smirked to Stiles. Stiles felt his stomach twist again as he knew he should have just listened to his gut and left.

“Yeah but the thing is that I don’t really care. Aren’t you with Peter?” Stiles froze to the others good guess. How did he know? Well, Stiles hadn’t a clue how he knew. “No one else knows about you two. Since you know they’ll hate you because of this.” Stiles heard him chuckle, smiling. “Do some things for me and I’ll keep my mouth shut from the other members or your pack.” He winked to Stiles.

Stiles pursed his lips to the wink before he rolled his eyes. “You won’t tell anyone. You’re just bluffing.” He told him. Stiles rolled his eyes again as the other shook his head to his statement.

“I never go back on my word. Derek might think that I do but most of the time it’s his mistake that makes the situation even more terrible.” He told him as he grabbed Stiles' hand and brought it to his mouth to kiss softly. Stiles felt his face burn up and he pulled his hand away grumbling about cocky guys.

“Look, I don’t want to deal with you so leave me alone.” Stiles frowned and went to go but Peter grabbed his hand and forced him to turn back around.

“Stay Stiles, I can give you so much for little in return.” His voice was soft as he intertwined their fingers. He leaned down slightly to get his lips very close to the other. “I can give you all that you want.” He pulled him into a kiss and Stiles went wide eyed, he tried to push the other away but he didn't budge.

“Dude, I told you to stop.” He mumbled as he shifted and glanced to the side. He was embarrassed that this was even turning him on a little. He felt guilty.

The other smirked as he pulled Stiles in for a deep kiss and began to slip his tongue in, causing the other to gasp slightly. He felt hands dance along his waist, to slip up his shirt, then brush across his nipples causing him to gasp. Peter nibbled on his bottom lip, he kissed his jaw then trailed down to suck on his neck. He leaned against Stiles to press him into the jeep, while slipping his leg between the others legs to rub and cause a groan to be produced. Peter smirked against his neck before he pulled away.

“See you around cutie.” Peter winked and waved. He walked away smiling and Stiles cursed himself for being turned on in the first place. He didn't even know how he'd explain it to Peter.

“What the hell…” Stiles mumbled as he climbed into the jeep and willed his erection away before he went to go to his house. Staying there for a while was good because when he went to Peter’s house later that night, Derek was just leaving the place with ropes. He was curious for what they were for but didn’t say anything as he slid into Peter’s apartment.

He heard a snarl before hands were on him. “He was near you. That little bastard.” Peter growled as he kissed Stiles’s neck in the same spots his younger counterpart did. Stiles jumped and figured he wouldn't have to say anything about earlier.

“I-I'm sorry but who?” Stiles blinked as he blushed deeply as he felt Peter mark his neck.

“Younger me.” Peter stated as his hands went the same route as the one guy. Stiles heard him then blinked. Was that why he was so turned on? Because the touches and kisses were so familiar yet so foreign to him.

“What that was you? Y-Younger?” He blushed and blinked some.

Peter pulled away from his neck before he pulled him into a hug. “Yes, and don’t worry he’s gone now. Everything is right now.” Stiles was confused with the hug but he did hug back. He secretly hoped the other would be back though. “Even I had something planned for him. Derek kept me from doing it though.”

Stiles glanced to him and smiled as he heard him. “Glad he stopped you.” Stiles teased. Peter rolled his eyes before he pulled him into a kiss.

“Shut up, you would have loved to be ravished by both of us at once...” Peter kissed his neck after he spoke and brought him close as he attacked the others neck. Stiles groaned gently as he closed his eyes as he enjoyed Peter marking him with the idea of both them there turning him on a bit more than necessary. 

**Author's Note:**

> :D


End file.
